Travelin' Soldier
by Thorn Wheel
Summary: YusukeKeiko. Sonfic to 'Travelin' Soldier' by Dixie Chicks! One-shot.


**I told you already and I'll tell you again. I do not own YYH or Travelin' Soldier by Dixie Chicks.**

**Summary**: This is a one-shot fic and does not go with my anime crossover fic, Anime Karaoke.

**Pairings**: YusukexKeiko

**Travelin' Soldier**

_Two days past eighteen _

_He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens _

_Sat down in a booth at a café there _

_Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair _

_He's a little shy so she gave him a smile _

_So he said would you mind sittin' down for a while _

_And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low _

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

Yusuke Urameshi wasn't dressed in his normal green jacket white shirt and blue jeans. He was dressed in green army clothes. He was going to help the Americans fight in the Vietnam War. The bus wasn't due for a while so he decided to get something to eat.

He went inside a ramen restaurant with four flaps over the doorway. The flaps read 'Yukimura' all together, one hiragana character on each flap. He sat down at an empty table. A girl with brown hair and eyes came to take his order. She noticed how Yusuke was acting.

"Hi, I'm Keiko Yukimura," she said giving him a smile.

"Hi, uh...I'm Yusuke Urameshi," said Yusuke. "Um...would you mind sitting with me for a while. I'm feeling a little low."

"Sure! I have a break in an hour. I know where we can go," said Keiko. She skipped off to give Yusuke's order to the chef.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier _

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care _

_I've got no one to send a letter to _

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?_

An hour later, Yusuke and Keiko were sitting on a pier. They talked about random things that they liked and hated. After a while Yusuke looked at Keiko.

"Well, uh, Keiko," said Yusuke. "You probably have a boyfriend, but everyone else has someone to send letters to. Would you mind if I sent you one?" Keiko's face lit up.

"I'd love to receive letters from you!" she cried. "I always wanted a pen pal!" Yusuke smiled at her.

_I cried _

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy _

_Too young for him they told her _

_Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier _

_Our love will never end _

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again _

_Never more to be alone _

_When the letter says a soldier's coming home_

Yusuke and Keiko parted when they got back to the restaurant. Yusuke got on the plane for America staring at Keiko one more time. The girl cried silently as she saw her new friend leave.

_So the letters came _

_From an army camp _

_In California then Vietnam _

_And he told his heart _

_It might be love _

_And all of the things he was so scared of _

_Said when it's gettin kinda tough over here _

_I think about that day sittin' down at the pier _

_And close my eyes and see your pretty smile _

_Now don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_

"Keiko-chan!" cried Mrs. Yukimura. "There's a letter for you!" Keiko rushed out and looked at the envelope. The letter was from Yusuke. Thrilled she ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

Dear Keiko,

I miss you a lot. I think I love you. I've thought about you every day since we parted. Things are getting pretty rough around here, but when it does I think about that day at the pier. I see your pretty smile when I sleep. I might not be able to write for a while, but don't worry, I'll be back soon!

With all my love,

Yusuke

_I cried _

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy _

_Too young for him they told her _

_Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier _

_Our love will never end _

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again _

_Never more to be alone _

_When the letter says a soldier's coming home_

Yusuke was now helping one of his fellow soldiers. The soldier had a huge cut across his stomach and he had to get him to safety fast.

"Just go without me Yusuke I'll be fine," said the soldier.

"No I'm not leaving you to die Kurama!" protested Yusuke. "We're almost there! Just hang on!" Just then Yusuke tripped letting go of Kurama. He saw an enemy soldier about to strike.

"KURAMA MOVE!!" yelled Yusuke shoving the soldier aside. He took the blow that was meant for Kurama. He felt the pain in his head as he fought to stay conscious.

'Gomen, Keiko-chan,' thought Yusuke. 'Ashiteru.' Then everything went black.

_One Friday night at a football game _

_The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang _

_A man said folks would you bow your heads _

_For the list of local Vietnam dead _

_Cryin' all alone under the stands _

_Was the piccolo player in the marching band _

_And one name read and no one really cared _

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

Keiko sat under the stands at a football game. She played the piccolo in the home team's marching band. A man told everyone to bow their heads for the dead soldiers and that's what she did.

The man started reading off the names. Keiko started crying because she knew some of those people. She started crying even harder when she heard one name being called.

"Yusuke Urameshi..."

_I cried _

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy _

_Too young for him they told her _

_Waitin' for the love of the travelin' soldier _

_Our love will never end _

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again _

_Never more to be alone _

When the letter says a soldier's coming home

Keiko wiped away the tears streaming down her pretty face. She would never be able to see Yusuke or his wonderful self again. Earlier her friends had tried to comfort her, but she still felt awful. She had just met Yusuke and when she believed they could finally be together she lost him.

Keiko snuck into the kitchen and stole a knife from a drawer. She crept upstairs into her bedroom and traced the flat surface of the knife she stole. Its blade gleamed back at her. Keiko was about to plunge the blade into her chest when...

"Don't do it Keiko!" The girl was so startled she dropped the knife. It clattered to the floor with a thud. She looked around trying to find the owner of that voice. It sounded so familiar.

"Keiko..." Keiko turned around and her sad face lit up. There was Yusuke just as she remembered seeing him. He was beaming at her. She ran and embraced him.

"Oh Yusuke!" cried Keiko. "You did come back!" Yusuke hugged her.

"Keiko, I have to go now," said Yusuke.

"No! I just found you Yusuke! I don't want to lose you again!" cried Keiko tears streaming down her face again.

"I'll be watching you," said Yusuke. "When you were crying at the stadium I was there. I saw you and well...I didn't want you to be like that. I don't like it when you cry Keiko. You're much more beautiful when you are happy." Keiko smiled for the first time since she found out Yusuke was dead.

"Ashiteru, Keiko-chan," said Yusuke. Keiko's eyes lit up and her lips met his. They stayed like that for a long time. Keiko's tears dried up. Her love was back, she didn't want him to leave again. The two pulled away.

"Ashiteru, Yusuke-kun," said Keiko. "We will see each other again, won't we?"

"Of course Keiko," said Yusuke as he started to float away. Keiko realized that Yusuke was going to heaven.

"Wait Yusuke!" cried Keiko. "I just found you, I don't want to lose you again!"

"I'll be watching over you," said Yusuke. "Be happy for me!" Then with a flash of light Yusuke was gone. Keiko stared at the ceiling for a while.

'Was that a dream?' she thought. 'No, it was real. I felt Yusuke's kiss. Yusuke-kun, I'll wait for the day we will be together again. I'll always wait.'

**Owari...**

**Ah, don't Yusuke and Keiko look good together? Anyway, review for this one shot okay? I will not accept flames! Actually, I never do. There won't be a sequel to this.**


End file.
